Fling
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It was just meant to be a summer fling.  But life isn't that simple for Katie and George.


**AN: I don't own the characters - my name isn't JK Rowling.**

It was a summer fling, nothing more. George Weasley wasn't the sort of guy who wanted a serious relationship – he had his joke shop to run, and that took up most of his time. I was living in a rented apartment in Diagon Alley after the death of my parents, and had taken to dropping in on the Weasley twins most days, just for something to do. Besides, I had to go back to Hogwarts in September, so I wasn't looking for a long term relationship either – I mean, I wouldn't even see the guy for months on end, especially with this being NEWT year.

So, we figured we could just fool around over the summer and then go back to being the good friends we've always been, instead of "George and Katie". I should have known it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing ever is.

…………………

He and Fred both came to Kings Cross with me on September 1st, though that was partly to see their family as well. Just as I got on the train, George kissed me and told me to owl him, which I would have done anyway.

At breakfast the next morning, I was surprised to see George's owl swoop down towards me, and perch on my shoulder, dropping a rose into my lap. As I picked it up, the parchment wrapped around the stem uncurled.

"Do you know how hard it is to charm the thorns off roses? Missing you already, George."

I laughed. He didn't need to go to all that trouble for me, he knew that. Clearly, his owl had been given instructions to stay at Hogwarts until I replied, so I fed her a piece of toast and told her to wait in the dormitory. She helped herself to my pumpkin juice, hooted at me, and then left. That was reminiscent of the twins as well – they'd both had a habit of drinking Alicia's, Angelina's or my pumpkin juice every morning. It was a familiar gesture that I was surprised to find I missed.

I should have realised then that something wasn't normal – George never sent his girlfriends flowers, to my knowledge. Not that I was really his girlfriend, as such, but you get what I'm saying, don't you?

…………………

I owled him back that night, telling him he'd made a good choice back in sixth year when he and Fred defied Umbridge and left.

Then I had to settle down to the already enormous pile of homework I'd been given that day. It was always a shock coming back after the summer.

…………………

We kept owling back and forth, the messages getting for flirtatious each time. The day an entire bouquet of lilies dropped into my lap, even the staff were staring. I don't think I've ever been quite so embarrassed in my whole life. Well, I hadn't, until Professor McGonagall very loudly asked who they were from. I suspect she's always had a soft spot for the twins, since she smiled when I told her, and said I'd made a good choice, despite all his faults.

…………………

I don't know who gave him the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend – it certainly wasn't me, but when I think about it, I realise he could have found out from lots of people. But he was there when I walked into the Three Broomsticks to order a butterbeer.

"George? I thought you were in London."

"It's called apparating, Katie darling."

That made me pause. He'd never actually used a term of endearment all summer – it was just Katie.

We talked for a while longer, me about my NEWTs and him about the joke shop. Then he passed me a small, wrapped box. I knew it was too early to be a Christmas present, and it's not my birthday, so I looked at him, confused.

"I just wanted you to have it."

Curious, I unwrapped it and opened the box. Nestled on the white silk is a bracelet, gold set with rubies. Definitely a Gryffindor's bracelet. Looking closer, I could see my name engraved inside.

"This summer was more than a fling to me, Katie." He paused, and I looked up at him again. I've never known him be so unsure of himself.

"Me too, George."

There wasn't any more talking as I clasped the bracelet around my wrist and we fell into each other's arms. It felt like I belonged there, with George, though I'd never have thought it a few weeks ago. I'd found the person I was meant to be with.

**AN: Do I really have to ask? Review, please, if you've made it to the end.**


End file.
